<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Home, Too by red_scorch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797871">Your Home, Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scorch/pseuds/red_scorch'>red_scorch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other Characters Are Mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:56:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scorch/pseuds/red_scorch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light feels as though he's found a place in Ishgard, but the same can't be said for his love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Home, Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse/gifts">lighthouse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a test commission for lighthouse! Thank you so much for letting me write Evi'a and try this out. :Db<br/>You can find me at @red_scorch on Twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evi’a couldn’t remember the last time he felt so… at home anywhere.</p><p>The Fortemps Manor was so warm and inviting, an increasingly familiar shelter from the harsh and cold winds outside. He was spoken to, encouraged to speak, and rapt ears paid attention to his words. It was such a shift from his old home life, he couldn’t help but revel in it. Even though Evi’a and the others had not been in Ishgard for very long at all, they felt—well, no, he couldn’t speak for Alphinaud and Tataru—but it felt as though the Fortemps’ smiles and kindness were genuine, like he was welcomed with open arms. He knew, in the beginning, that that was very much thanks to Haurchefant, and now Evi'a liked to think Edmont and his other sons welcomed him as one of their own.</p><p>Truly, he felt welcomed here. But…</p><p>"I would love nothing more to stay and help you all, Mistress Tataru, but I fear I must return to Camp Dragonhead on the next sunrise."</p><p>He couldn’t help but feel it was a little bittersweet. Evi'a looked down at his plate from where he'd been smiling at the continued camaraderie between his love and Tataru, but hearing Haurchefant say that… it just reminded him of <em> why </em> the Elezen was stationed at Dragonhead anyway. Because his own countrymen thought he was worth less than dirt simply because his mother was not of noble standing, and somehow it was <em> his </em> fault and he needed to raise himself in everyone’s eyes to be seen as someone. And raising through the ranks of Ishgard’s military was apparently the way to bring some semblance of <em> honor </em> back to him and his family. Evi’a clenched his jaw. He said little else during dinner.</p><p>Much later, in the firelit confines of his room, Evi’a sat in front of the fireplace with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms bent over top of his knees, watching the flames dance about behind the grate. The wood he sat on was cold, though he was sitting just close enough to feel heat brush against his face and legs. One ear turned to the door from where he heard soft footsteps approach. An equally soft knock rapped at his door a second later and he recognized it, immediately calling out a warm, “Come in.”</p><p>He watched as Haurchefant balanced his way through the door with two steaming mugs held by their handles in one hand and a heavy blanket hanging from the opposite arm. Same as at dinner, he was dressed down in a dark, fitting turtleneck and trousers. He smiled bright at Evi’a, shutting the door and handing him one of the mugs as he sat himself down next to him.</p><p>"Hello," Evi'a greeted him happily. He brought the mug close to his face, breathing in the sweet and strong smells of cocoa and cinnamon.</p><p>"Good evening, my love," Haurchefant responded in that incredibly devoted tone he always took when the Keeper was involved. Evi'a had to smile at it. "Was supper to your liking?"</p><p>He looked up at the other to find a vague sense of worry in his eyes and realized that perhaps he had been found out. “Of course—you needn’t worry about that. I daresay the food here rivals that of The Forgotten Knight’s.”</p><p>Haurchefant laughed, wrapping the blanket over both of their shoulders as he gently drew Evi’a against his side. Evi’a settled in, enjoying how even sitting down, he was tucked so nicely between the Elezen’s arm and side. “The kitchen staff would appreciate such a compliment immensely.” He took a long drink of his hot chocolate and Evi’a followed suit, the first gulp alone filling him with comfortable warmth. He sighed contently once he lowered his mug, peering back up as Haurchefant continued softly, “Pray tell me, then, what ails you?”</p><p>Evi’a tried to hold his gaze for a moment before looking back down, taking another drink of his hot chocolate. While the injustice against Haurchefant fair made his blood simmer, he also didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by suddenly bringing it up. "...I'm just frustrated." His love hummed, open and intently listening if he so chose to continue. His voice took on an annoyed tone as he said, "I just don't think it's fair, that I get to stay here in the Fortemps household while you have to go back to Camp Dragonhead."</p><p>He saw Haurchefant tilt his head out of the corner of his eye. "However do you mean? 'Tis better to stay here, lest the Crystal Braves show themselves again. Not to mention Father loves to have you all here!"</p><p>Evi’a smiled, a little cooled by his words. “Count Edmont has been endlessly kind to us. I mean to say… That you should be welcomed here, in your own city and home, just as openly as the rest of us have been.”</p><p>Realization dawned on his handsome features and Haurcefant closed his eyes. “I see,” he responded. He was silent a moment and Evi’a watched the firelight dance across his face. “Despite the hand I’ve been dealt… Truly, I would have this no other way.”</p><p>“But the way Ishgard views you is abhorrent,” he replied back, firm. “Your blood should not define you as less <em> or </em> better than anyone else.”</p><p>“I strongly agree,” Haurchefant soothed. “Have no doubt: much as I love this land, there are many biased views held by the wealthy and powerful that I hope are one day rectified. As it stands, for myself...” He held Evi’a tighter to his side. “What—and <em> who </em>—I have now I am endlessly thankful for. Indeed, even if not for the way I had grown up, I think I would still find my calling as a knight; to help others, to make changes where I can. I know Father still cares for me, though he feels guilt, and my brothers and I will always be a little distant...” He smiled so warmly and adoringly down at Evi’a that he couldn’t help but reflect it. “But were I not stationed out in the Central Highlands, I may not have met the wonderful Keeper next to me now!”</p><p>Evi’a chuckled, always endeared by his words. He bunt his forehead against the other’s shoulder. “Alright, I understand.” For a long moment he kept his head there before looking back up at him again. “Even so, I hope there is one day others do not hound you for who you are.”</p><p>“Perhaps that change will be soon,” he kindly remarked. “You have already made so much change since before setting foot into Ishgard. But come, finish your drink before it gets cold.”</p><p>Evi’a peered down at his mug and promptly drank the rest of it down. When he lowered it, Haurchefant was lightly laughing deep in his chest. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, getting up on his knees to kiss him. “Well, if you’re returning with the next sun, let me enjoy the rest of the time we have left.”</p><p>“I would have it no other way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>